Skin
by RoverChick131
Summary: Hermione loved her normal life. With one of her best friends wedding coming up, her life made a dramatic turn. All because she met this guy with the the palest skin she's ever seen.
1. Normal Life

**A/N: Hi people! This story is a DracoxHermione, but includes GinnyxHarry and RonxLavender. The first chapter is basically a prologue, so sorry if it is a bit short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Skin_

**Chapter 1**  
Normal life

In a little town many normal people were living normal lives. Waking up, eating, working, eating again then sleeping. Everything was normal. The trees, the sun, the sky - everything.

The town had a big library in its centre. Next to it, a bank and a post office. Out the front of the library was a large fountain. Sitting on it, was a young woman (this was also normal) with bright red hair. The red haired woman was reading the last chapter of her favourite book. She stood up once on the last page, and walked into the library.

The woman entered the library and lined up to return the book. She smiled as she saw her best bushy haired friend. Hermione Granger. She normally worked in the library on the weekends and on certain days of the week.

"Hi Ginny! No harry today?" Hermione greeted. Ginny put the book down and smiled again.

"Hi Hermione. No, not today. He was busy with some work today, so he couldn't meet me by the fountain. But he told me to tell you hi."

"Say to him that I said hi back. Anyway, how was the book?"

"It was amazing! Thank you_ so _much for introducing me to this series of books. I guess I now know why you like books so much now." Ginny said. The girls laughed as they caught up with each other. When Hermione's shift was over, the two walked to the cafe.

When inside, the girls sat down and ordered their drinks. After a few minutes of waiting, the waiter came and gave them their drinks. As he walked off, Ginny's brother entered the the cafe with his girlfriend.

"Ron! Over here!" Ginny waved. Ron looked around, but his girlfriend spotted them first.

"Lav, wait you're going to pull my arm off!" Ron complained as they walked/run to the table. When they got there, they greeted the girls and sat down.

"So, Ron." Said the bushy haired girl. "How are things?"

"There good. I've gotten into a good school for my chosen future. Also Lavender and I are now engaged." Ron said proudly.

"Oh!" Ginny and Hermione gasp together. "Congratulations you two!" Ginny smiled.

"Come on Lavender, show us the ring!" Hermione urged. Lavender smiled and put up her left hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful silver band with little diamonds on each side. In between the diamonds, was a large red ruby.

"It's beautiful Lav." Hermione sighed.

"Where did you get it Ron?" His sister asked.

"I got it from her grandmother. It was her engagement ring, and she wanted Lavender to have it. She said that Lav always admired it when she was a kid." Ron smiled at Lavender. She smiled back and they lent in to kiss.

"Leave it until your alone love birds." Ginny interrupted. "I don't want to get nightmares." The four laughed and started chatting again.

"So Ginny, what about you and Harry?"Lavender asked. Ginny blushed.

"We're doing well. It helps that we managed to get into the same school." Ginny said awkwardly. She never really liked talking about her relationships.

"What about you Hermione? Found Prince Charming yet?" Lavender asked. She always wanted to know if she had gotten over Ron. Lavender felt really bad about taking her boyfriend away.

"No not yet. Still looking, but I'm not that worried about it now. But they always say the best come when your not looking." Hermione answered cooly. The four talked for another hour, until Ron and Lavender had to leave.

"Nice seeing you girls again. Hope to see you soon." Lavender waved goodbye. The two girls waved back and said their goodbyes.

"Always knew Ron and Lavender would make a good couple. Even when we were dating." Hermione said. When she and Ron were going out, she always saw him sneak glances and blush around Lavender. It was the same the other way round.

The girls left the cafe and walked to Hermione's place, as it was closer. When they got there, Hermione offered Ginny a lift home.

"Thanks Hermione. You really are a sweet heart." Ginny said.

They got into the car and drove to Ginny's house. When there, they said there goodbyes.

"Thanks again Hermione."

"No problem Ginny. Tell your mum I said hi."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

"Bye Ginny!" Hermione waved. She started the car and headed off. _Yes_ she thought. _Today was as normal as any other day, and I love it._


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**  
The meeting

The next day Hermione woke up with a funny feeling at the back of her neck.  
The feeling only got worse as she got changed for the day. _I wonder what's going to happen_ she thought. She just shrugged and ignored it. Then she had a quick breakfast, and existed out the door.

When she got to the library, she saw Pansy and a friend of hers packing up their stuff. Hermione always seemed to take over for Pansy. Even when everyone knows they don't get on well. Hermione kept walking, trying to avoid Pansy as much as possible. As the two walked past, Hermione over herd the convocation they were having.

"Did you see him? The blonde one?" Pansy asked her friend.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't with his looks?"

_They're talking about a guy? Well...wouldn't surprise me_ Hermione thought. She pushed everything about Pansy to the back of her mind and got to work. Her work wasn't really much. All she had to do is help people finding books, making sure everyone was following the rules and help borrow their books.

Hermione returned her own book and got up to get another. She looked through the fiction section first. She always loved fiction stories. As she was looking at this one book that caught her eye, someone taped her shoulder.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you, but do you work here?" A cool voice asked. Hermione turned around and had to hold in a gasp.

_Wow..._

The man she saw was beautiful. Like out of a fairy tale. The silk like hair on his head, all white blonde. His pale grey eyes, that looked like they could look through someone's sole. Is light pink lips, plump in confusion. But the thing that caught Hermione's eyes the most was his skin. Pale and almost white in colour and looked as smooth as silk, with barely any stress marks or freckles.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"Oh God! Sorry! Yes, yes I do work here." Hermione apologised. She herd the man chuckle.

"Didn't mean to disturb you from your book, but could you help me find the book I'm looking for?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Of course! What was the title?"

"The Heart of a Dragon." Hermione looked down to the book she was holding. The Heart of a Dragon was the title.

"Umm, here you go! I was just looking anyway." Hermione mumbled. The man smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, but if your reading it, I really don't mind waiting."

"No, no! It's fine, really! Come with me so you can borrow it." Hermione said. The man followed her to the desk. Hermione scanned the book and his card.

"There you go sir! All yours." Hermione smiled. He smiled back.

"Thank you miss..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Thank you miss Granger. See ya round." He winked. Hermione felt like she was floating. She waved back at him with a small shy smile, and he was gone. She shook her head and got back to work.

The library door opened to reveille Lavender Brown. Hermione smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Lavender!"

"Hi Hermione! Listen I want to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Lavender asked. Hermione stood in shock. _Wow...didn't think they would get married so soon_ she thought. She blinked and smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was just walking out of the library when he saw his work mate's fiancée. He meet her in a party for a promotion.

"Hello Miss Brown." He greeted. She turned in surprise.

"Oh! Hello Mr Malfoy!"

"Are things going well for you?"

"Yes. Me and Ron are getting married!" She squealed. He smiled.

"So I've heard. Congratulations."

"Thank you Malfoy. I'll be sure you will invited."

"Thank you Miss Brown. I Hope to see you soon."

"I hope so to Malfoy. Anyway bye." Lavender waved and headed off into the library. Draco smiled. It's nice to know she and Ron are finally getting married.

Draco kept walking with one thing posing in his mind. Hermione Granger. She was a sweet young woman. Her chocolate brown eyes, and bushy hair. _Maybe she'll be at the wedding._


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 3**  
Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was walking out of his office with piles of paper in his hands. He struggled to hold on to them but managed. He made it to the elevator and sighed in relief. _Finally I can get out of here!_ He happily thought. When he got to ground floor he almost ran to the door. He was about to step out when-

"Yo Draco!"

_Dammit..._

"What is it Weasley!? It better be important because you are delaying my holiday!" Draco roared.

"Sorry mate, but yes, it is important. Here is the invitation to mine and Lavender's wedding." Ron said holding out a piece of paper. Draco took the paper and smiled.

"Sorry Ron. I forgot about my chat with your dear fiancée. She was saying that you two should invite me."

"It's ok. I would've done the same if I was in your position." The two males smiled and shook hands.

"I'll see you at the wedding if I don't see you sooner Weasley."

"Like wise Malfoy. Have a good holiday, and maybe this time you might find a girl." Ron smirked. Draco rolled his eyes and waved one last goodbye before walking out the door.

* * *

In the evening, Draco was having a nice coffee at his favourite café. He sipped the hot liquid as he continued to read his newspaper. Starting to get bored of the news, he put the paper down. _Hang on...did I bring my book with me?_ He thought. He pulled out his case and started ravaging through it. After going through many papers and files he found it. He smiled as he turned the first page.

_Many people wonder if dragons are real. If they are menacing and aggressive creatures or beautiful and wise animals. Though the animal dragons are not real, doesn't mean there aren't people that act like dragons. People that are beautiful but angry, protective, smart and wise are examples. In Chinese religion, these traits would be for the people born in the year of the dragon._

Malfoy kept reading his book until it was starting to get late. He packed up his stuff and left money for his bill on the table. The door went ding as he walked out.

The next day Draco was walking around for something to do. Why am I always bored by the second day of holidays. The blonde sighed. _Well...I've finished my book. I'll go return it._ He nodded at the idea and started walking to the library.

When he walked through the large white doors to the library, Draco felt as if he was at home. He has always enjoyed reading. Especially fiction. He kept walking up to the desk. He saw the black haired girl from yesterday. _Wasn't she the one checking me out?_

"Um...I'm here to return this book." He said awkwardly. The girl turned around and had this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Cool...just leave it here." She purred. He put the book down and walked away. _What a weird girl._ The man thought. He dismissed the idea and started looking for another book. He walked down to the back of the library, as that was where it was most quiet and where the fiction books are. He looked thought the books and finally found one he liked. He sat down and started reading.

After a few chapters of the book (they were big chapters), Draco decided to borrow the book. He stood up, stretched, picked the book up and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark outside. The sun was almost set and you could see the moon. _Wow...must've been a good book. I read it until dark._ He thought. Draco walked to front to find the girl from last weekend.

_Hermione Granger..._

She was sitting on the desk reading a book. He looked at the cover. The Heart of a Dragon was written on the cover. _Hehe...so I guess she did find it._

"How's the book?"

She looked up and Draco saw her face. It was still just the same as it was a few days ago. Her hair seemed less puffy, but still stood up at every angle. Her eyes were the same brown he remembered, and she had a lovely smile gracing her lips.

"I guess so. Oh, I never got your name."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione thought about this name. _Malfoy...where have I heard that name before. Wait...doesn't that mean that he's -!_

"Your the son of Lucius Malfoy!"

"I know! But I'm nothing like my dad!" Draco almost yelled. "I don't want to hurt innocent people. I want to help them!" He calmed down a bit. "That's my job."

Hermione thought about this new information. _Well...he seems nice enough._

"Why don't we talk this over coffee. It's about time I close up anyway." She smiled. The male smiled back.

"Sure."

The two walked off into the darkness together and started what would be a wonderful friendship.

* * *

** A/N: Hi people! Sorry about the rushed ending. I was busy with the end of school and stuff. But even when the holidays are tomorrow I still have homework (dammit). Anyway back to the rushed ending, I sorter want Draco's dad to be a criminal. I'll explain it more in the next chapter. Also with the Chinese Zodiac thing, I know that is true because I had to study it. So I haven't made it up on the spot. Well enough of my ranting, bye! **


End file.
